Slytherin campeón!
by Crislu
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles para el reto de la copa de la casa 2017/2018 de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. No tan mala suerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso son de Rowling (y mi ceunta bancaria me confirma que no soy Rowling). "Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **No tan mala suerte**

Narcissa caminaba enfadad por el callejón Diagon, quizás ella solamente tuviera 13 años, pero sabía muy bien lo que era justo y lo que no, y lo que le había hecho Bellatrix, claramente no era justo. Ya no era solo ese reparto, casi ilegal, de las compras del nuevo curso, no. Su hermana mayor llevaba haciéndole la vida imposible todo el verano, y a Andrómeda, su fiel protectora, ya no parecía importarle. Tener hermanas era un verdadero asco.

Le había tocado a ella, mejor dicho, Bellatrix le había obligado, comprar las dichosas balanzas de latón, y la única tienda que las vendía era la del señor Wolf, un plasta viejo y pelota peor que una postula venenosa en el culo, además su aliento olía a rancio. ¿Para qué narices necesitaban balanzas de latón en Hogwarts, si al final nunca las usaban? Maldito colegio…

Enfurruñada, Narcissa había llegado, casi sin darse cuenta, a la puerta de la tienda, suspiró, y con la mano en el picaporte se preparó mentalmente para el peor de los olores, pero su semblante cambió automáticamente en cuanto penetró en la estancia.

Allí, en el mismo espacio en el que ella se encontraba, estaba, ni más ni menos que, Tiberius McLaggen, no alguien parecido, ¡él en persona!, el chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts, por no decir de toda Inglaterra, y, además, se había girado para mirarla. Mirarla a ella, porque lo había comprobado y detrás suyo no había nadie más. McLaggen tenía un pelo precioso, y unos ojos increíblemente azules, ser un Gryffindor no le quitaba ningún atractivo… seguro que si la dejaban ella podría convertirle en un buen Slytherin, además era un sangre pura…

—Buenas tardes señorita Black— la saludó el señor Wolf, y luego dirigiéndose a Tiberius añadió— siento tener que interrumpir nuestra conversación, pero entenderás que no es de buena educación hacer esperar a las damas.

—Por supuesto— se apresuró a contestar Tiberius aliviado de poder quitarse al tendero de encima—no se preocupe, además yo tengo que irme ya.

McLaggen se giró y guiñándole un ojo a Narcissa le susurro un "gracias" al tiempo que, al pasar, le apretaba la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Narcissa, completamente roja, lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, mientras pensaba que ese era uno de los mejores días del verano. Dijera lo que dijera Bellatrix estaba claro que McLaggen era el hombre ideal para ella.


	2. Regenerarse o morir

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Regenerarse o morir**

Odiaba ese sonido repetitivo y acuciante de las teclas. Detestaba el giro hipnotizante y mortecino de la manivela. El vuelaplumas rasgando el papel a toda velocidad, dibujando números de la nada. La calculadora mágica. Pero sobre todo aborrecía su trabajo. Pasar los días llevando la contabilidad de los tugurios de alcohol y droga que la mafia italiana tenía en Inglaterra, casi encerrada en un zulo, no era como había imaginado vivir sus últimos días. Y aun así su maldita conciencia le decía que todavía debía agradecer el no haber corrido la misma suerte que su hermano, terminar en Azkaban.

Pero si había algo que Alecto Carrow maldecía y abominaba por encima de todas las cosas, era su asqueroso cuerpo. Un cuerpo tullido. Un cuerpo inútil. Todo lo que había conseguido de su apoyo a Voldemort- ya no tenía miedo a pronunciar su apestoso nombre- en la derrota final.

Necesitaba de unas sucias muletas para caminar. Había perdido sus dos piernas, y las patas de palo que las habían sustituido le hacían sentirse extraña, ridícula, desvalida y completamente inferior. Pero Alecto guardaba un secreto. Algo que nadie sabía y que permanecería en la insondabilidad de su mente para siempre. Se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Cuando terminaba su asqueroso trabajo Alecto se aparecía- le había costado volver a dominar este arte con sus execrables piernas- en una pequeña playa poco transitada y allí hundiéndose poco a poco en el agua salada hacía su magia.

Donde antes había una persona (o lo que quedaba de esta) ahora una medusa se abría paso entre las olas. Nadaba rítmicamente, sin que sus escasos apéndices le impidieran dar giros, y cabriolas bajo el mar. Pero Alecto sabía que si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente bajo el agua, el cuerpo de la medusa se iría regenerando poco a poco, solucionando lo que su deprimente cuerpo humano no podía hacer. Y ahí volvía a estar ella. Completa. Solo el placer de correr bajo las aguas, sintiéndose entera otra vez, la salvaba de una muerte anticipada.


	3. Un juego demasiado real

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el minireto de Marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Un juego demasiado real**

El chico rubio baja corriendo la escalera, mirando a su alrededor. Nervioso. No quiere cruzarse con ningún profesor, tiene miedo de le obliguen a abandonar el colegio. Una parte de su cerebro piensa que debe concentrarse, sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos pueriles. Está en una guerra.

"¡Es una puñetera guerra, concéntrate joder!" Pero su cuerpo recibe un escalofrío cada vez alguien se cruza en su camino. Todavía siente que no debería estar ahí, que lo van a expulsar. No se da cuenta que nadie repara en él. Todos corren sin rumbo con muecas desencajadas, absorbidos por el caos de la batalla.

El muchacho rubio, al que le encanta sacar fotos, ya ha llegado a la gran puerta de roble. La que le separa de la verdadera escaramuza. Hasta ahora ningún mortífago ha penetrado en la escuela. Pero sabe, por los gritos, que sí han conseguido llegar a los jardines. «Concéntrate por favor. Es de verdad. No es un juego»

Pero su cerebro sigue sin tener miedo, sin creer lo que está viviendo. Quizás sea un escudo de protección. Para no salir corriendo. Para atreverse a ser el héroe que siempre ha deseado en su fuero interno.

Y atraviesa la puerta. Luces de todos los colores se entrecruzan, y está ahí de pie, quieto. Paralizado.

El chico rubio, al que le encanta sacar fotos y que estudia sexto grado, aprieta su varita con fuerza. Lanza su primer hechizo sin tener un objetivo claro. Tiene la vista perdida y le tiemblan las manos. Pero no se da cuenta, porque lo único que piensa es que no debería estar ahí. "¡Alerta Permanente!, concéntrate joder. Demuestra lo que has aprendido"

Y, sin previo aviso, sale corriendo cuando ve una máscara. Esa que ha visto tantas veces en las fotos de los periódicos y sobre la que volcaba su rabia. Va a acabar con ese mortífago. Va a ser un héroe. Corre. Acelera. Casi sin respiración. Pero ya no lo ve.

–¡Avada Kedavra!—escucha a sus espaldas. Y sabe que es el fin. Cierra los ojos y se despide.

Pero el impacto no llega. Solo un grito en su lugar. '¡Creevey!' Desaprieta los párpados. El profesor Lupin está muerto delante de él, ni rastro del mortífago. Siente una mancha caliente en sus pantalones. Mira el cadáver de su viejo profesor. Sin llorar, sin sentir nada. Porque para su cerebro nada es real. Y corre.


	4. Necesito una oreja

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J. K Rowling. Este fic participa en el minireto de Marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Necesito una oreja**

Las pesadillas de Minerva Mcgonagall durante el curso escolar eran cuatro: el polvo de oscuridad instantánea, los caramelos longuilinguos, las orejas extensibles y las varitas falsas, y todas ellas tenían nombre propio 'Sortilegio Weasley', pero lo que la profesora nunca imaginó fue que una de ellas se convertiría en su mejor aliada.

Todo empezó una noche de su cuadragésimo segundo año como profesora (si es que no había perdido la cuenta). El más difícil al que se había enfrentado nuca. Más que su primer año, en que muchos de sus alumnos habían conseguido tomarle el pelo, o incluso que aquél fatídico curso en el que tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su querido Elphinstone Urquart.

Paseaba por los jardines, convertida en gato -esos días se sentía más libre en su forma animal-, cuando oyó un murmullo que la inquietó, era la voz de Snape.

—El señor quiere hablar con nosotros. Avisa a tu hermana, a las 11 en mi despacho

Minerva se paró en seco y aprovechó su forma animal para agazaparse sigilosamente detrás de un árbol, pero ya no escuchó nada más que unas pisadas alejándose, y el roce de las túnicas deslizándose sobre la hierba. Maldijo su mala suerte. ¿Cómo narices iba a hacer para espiar el despacho de Snape, porque quería saber lo que Voldemort planeaba…? Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

Todavía como gato corrió hacia el castillo y se coló por la ventana abierta de su despacho. Recuperó su forma humana y como loca comenzó a abrir todos los cajones, buscando una de esas orejas extensibles que tantas veces había confiscado a sus alumnos. Nada. Tenía surtidos saltaclases por doquier, pero ninguna oreja. Y entonces recordó. La última se la había regalado a Dennis Creevey un día que el niño había llegado a clase totalmente magullado y con una cara de infinita tristeza. Creyó que igual les era útil en su Ejército de Dumbledore, al fin de cuentas el chiquillo estaba ávido de demostrar a su hermano mayor de lo que era capaz.

Corrió hasta casi quedarse sin respiración a la torre Gryffindor, sorteó a la Dama Gorda que quería cantarle una canción triste sobre una guerra y despertó a Dennis

—Necesito una oreja

El niño, todavía adormilado no terminaba de creerse que McGonagall estuviera allí pidiendo una oreja. Al final ante la urgencia de la profesora, que le susurraba apremiándole, consiguió espabilarse y comprender que lo que realmente quería era la oreja extensible que le había regalado-cabe mencionar que ninguno de sus compañeros le creyó cuando al día siguiente mencionó su aventura-.

Con la oreja, Minerva fue capaz de escuchar lo que pasaba en el despacho de Snape, y así fue como se enteró de que Voldemort creía que Potter visitaría Hogwarts, el muchacho buscaba unos objetos importantes. Snape parecía saber de lo que se trataba, pero ella, como los Carrow, no tenía demasiada idea. Lamentándose que Dumbledore siempre le hubiera ocultado detalles importantes, trato de concentrarse en la conversación.


End file.
